Gone
by thud12
Summary: An exiled group of Death Eaters is fighting to gain power among the wizarding world again, going to any lengths needed to get there. Their world is not safe anymore, and it just became personal for Harry and Ron. In order to stop this group Harry and Ron may have to team up with an unlikely source. Will they stop them in time? Or will Evil finally overcome Good?


Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this..it is the first story I have published in a very long time, so please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue it.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>Beeeeep! Beeeep!<em>

Harry groaned and rolled over, slamming his hand around the end table trying to stop the annoying sound.

"Harry, wake up," Ginny mumbled while she rolled over, trying to distance herself from the alarm clock.

"Ugh, what time did we get home last night?"

Harry sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily, tempted to lay back down and go to sleep. He and Ginny had been out last night with Ron and Hermione for a little get together and Harry and Ginny had enjoyed themselves a bit too much.

"I don't know, but I have a pounding headache."

Harry looked back and smiled at his wife, "Now we know not to go out on Sunday nights."

"I'll go get breakfast started," Ginny said as she walked by him, pecking his cheek.

Harry and Ginny were now engaged and were planning to get married in the coming summer. It was the only time off that Harry was able to get from the Ministry, as his job of being an Auror was very demanding. Ginny was a doctor at St. Mungo, and a very good one at that. Hermione also worked for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures to protect the welfare of all people, and Ron of course, was Harry's partner as an Auror. Ron and Hermione got married soon after the Battle of Hogwarts and were still going strong, expecting their first child.

"Harry, an owl came for you!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

Shaken from his musings he got up and walked to the kitchen and recognized Kingsley's owl perched in the window. He reached in bowl by the window and fetched a treat, exchanging the treat for his letter.

_"Potter, I need you and Weasely to come in ASAP."_

A ripple of alarm went through him, as Kingsley rarely requested emergency meetings.

"Everything okay, love?" Ginny asked as she wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm not sure, Kingsley is asking to see Ron and me now."

Ginny kissed his shoulder and went back towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure it's just to talk to you guys about a new case."

Harry nodded and went to the bedroom to get ready, snatching a piece of toast as he walked by.

"You're probably right."

* * *

><p>Harry caught up to Ron in the elevator chuckling when he saw him stuffing his face with a pastry.<p>

"Mate, Hermione has been writing letters with Mum back and forth, trying all these new recipes and I get to test them. Anyways, what do you think Kingsley wants with us?"

"I'm not sure, but it probably won't be good."

"It's probably just a new case," Ron replied, dusting the crumbs off of his robe.

"That's what Ginny said too, but when is the last time Kingsley personally met with us to discuss a simple case?"

Riding the rest of the way in silence, Harry just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

"Thanks for coming in so quickly, have a seat," Kingsley said from behind his desk.

"No problem, sir, what was the big rush?"

Harry and Ron pulled out their chairs and sat down, waiting for Kingsley to start speaking. Instead of talking, Kingsley pushed two files towards them and motioned for them to open it.

"What you have in front of you has classified information, which I hope you will handle delicately,"

Harry and Ron both nodded at the piercing look they received from the man across from them.

"For the last few months we have monitored a group of ex-Death Eaters who we think is trying to begin recruiting."

"What makes you think that, sir?" Ron questioned. "I thought we had most of the powerful lot locked up."

"We do, Weasley, but we have a trusted source that can confirm our suspicions about them. The only reason I am telling you two this is because we received a threat against-"

Before Kingsley could finish his sentence, Ron's phone started buzzing.

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked, almost laughing at Ron's embarrassment before he saw his face drop.

"What's happening, Ron?" Harry asked again, his concern for his friend growing the longer he watched him.

"Ever since Hermione found out she was pregnant she wanted to put some cameras up around the house as a safety precaution and she has them hooked up to both of our phones…"

"And? What does that mean?" Harry said, giving Ron a puzzled look.

"The wards have just been breached."

Harry felt his stomach drop and quickly stood up, forcing Ron up with him.

"We need to go check on her."

"Potter, you go and check on Ms. Weasley and I will go with Ron."

Harry nodded at Kingsley and gave Ron's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Owl me as soon as you find out anything."

Harry walked over to the fireplace in the room and threw down some floo powder and called out his home. He stepped into the green flames and tried to calm his nerves on the short floo ride over. When he tumbled ungracefully out of the fireplace he quickly pulled out his wand.

"Ginny! Ginny where are you?"

The living room and kitchen looked untouched since he had left. Harry could feel his heart sinking further into his stomach.

"Ginny!"

He began running throughout each room in the house, looking for anything out-of-place. Harry ran up the staircase towards their room and froze in his tracks. The pictures hanging on their wall were in pieces on the floor. Arming himself with his wand, Harry slowly made his way to the bedroom. He quietly pushed the door open and scanned the room with his eyes. Their end tables had been knocked over and the desk with all Ginny's files on it was destroyed. Papers were scattered all over the room and by this point Harry's heart was pounding in his chest.

His eyes immediately caught a small puddle of blood in the corner of the room.

_"Accio vile_."

Carefully Harry collected a sample of the blood, trying to control his shaking hands. He ran back downstairs and to the fireplace, throwing floo powder in he focused on Ron's place.

"Ron! Ron where are you?" Harry called out, shoving his head in the green flames.

"Harry, mate, she's gone. Hermione is gone and-"

"So is Ginny," Harry interrupted, "I-I found some blood that I collected and am going to have it run to see if it is hers."

"Come through, mate."

Harry took Ron's outreached hand and stepped through the fireplace. He noticed that Ron's place was completely ransacked. Every room looked like a storm had run through the place.

"Did she leave you any clues? You know Hermione would not have left us with nothing."

"I don't know," Ron answered sadly. "I haven't looked too closely yet."

Kingsley emerged from their bedroom carrying a piece of ripped parchment with him.

"I think Mrs. Granger left us a clue."

* * *

><p>*Gasp* Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please let me know your opinions!<p> 


End file.
